The Missing Peice Chapter 2
by Eyes Half Open
Summary: Chapter 2 of The Missing Peice


Chapter 2; Death Mountain

Link, Shine, and Navi walk up the stairs where Shine was just sitting and arrive at the Death Mountain gate. "Sorry kid, you arent allowed on this mountain, its too dangerous. It is a volcano after all." said the soldier from earlier. Shine looked angry. "What do you mean 'kid?' Im going too!" she yells up to him. "Shine? Why do you want to play on this mountain?" he asks. "Im not playing!" She screams. "I want to help Link fight evil!" The soldier chuckles. Link digs into his bag of stuff and pulls out a letter and forcefully gives it to the guard. "Read this, it should change your mind." Link says. The guard opens the envelope and instantly recignizes the Royal Family mark.

'To the Death Mountain Guard,  
This is Link. Please allow him access to Death Mountain so that he may retreive an important item which could ultimately save Hyrule from danger.  
Signed,  
Princess Zelda'

The guard laughs even harder. "I dont know what kind of game the Princess and you are playing, but I suppose I could let you pass this once. I do hope your going to be better equipted than that Link. You'll need a strong sheild, the one you have now would surely burn up! If you go back to the Castle Market and tell the man at the Bazaar about me, he should give you a discount on a better sheild." The guard informed.

Link stroked his little chin. "Alright" said Link. "Come on Shine and Navi. Lets go to the Bazaar. We'll be back." They all began to walk away when the soldier called out. "Shine!" He spoke. Shine turned to face the guard. "Stay, wont you? I'd like to have a word with you." he said casually. Shine turned back to face Link. "You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you back here later." she said. Link nodded and left the village.

"What are you up to?" The guard asked. Shine opened her mouth to speak. "Dont you know how dangerous it is on Death Mountain? Do you know that its even MORE dangerous that someone learn your secret? Do you even KNOW this boy, can you trust him?" The guard rambled as he grabbed his knees to look her in the eye. Shine stood in silence. "Well..?" persisted the guard. Shine stared at her feet for a moment, then raised her head to face him. "Im old enough to make my own decisions! I can go with who I want, where I want and theres nothing you can do about it! I know better to not let anyone know my secret, I know how dangerous it is to tell! Besides, I'll be doing more good for Hyrule going out there and helping Link, then staying trapped in this stupid village!" She yelled in his face. The guard had never felt so intimidated by a little girl before. "Fine then." he managed to say. "I wish you luck" he said as he stood up, straightening his back.

Link approached from behind. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked. Shine turned. "Oh nothing important" she said, putting on a cute face. "Did you get the sheild?" She asked curiously. "Yup..." Link said and took it off his back. "Take a look." he held it infront of him. It was silver and blue with Hylian designs on it. It was almost as big as Link was. "Cool, shall we get going now?" Shien asked. Link nodded and they both headed up the mountain.

The moment they passed the gate, they realized why it was called Death Mountain. There were 3 tektites and giant rolling bolders, all coming towards the 3 of them. Link took out his sword unphased by the danger before him. "Shine, you stay right here, I'll go ahead and take care of these creatures." he said with his back to Shine. She was too frightened to respond. Link gave out a war cry and charged towards the tektites. He avoided the rolling boulders and killed the monsters in just a matter of minutes. He came back to the entrance for Shine. He held out his hand towards her. "It's safe now, come on." he gestured.

Shine was in a trance. Could he be real? How can anyone be so brave and not flinch at all, not show any fear? At this moment, Shine realized just how good looking Link was. The green hue of his clothes brought out his blue eyes and went well with his dirty blonde hair. His eyes seemed to be deep and compassionate as he held his hand out to her. "Are you coming?" he asked, still reaching.

Shine awoke from her trance and moved her hand from her chest to his palm. He gave it a light tug to motion her up the mountain. Her eyes were still fixed onto him, but Link didnt notice, nor did he see that Shine's face was slightly flushed. When they got to the big boulder blocking the cave, Link had let go.

They both stared up at it, side by side. "What do you think this is?" Shine turned and asked. "Probably nothing important" Navi answered. Link stared in wonder. "No" he began. "I feel that this is important." "Oh?" Shine asked. "Yeah..." He said. "...Let's get going."

After they all dodged the rolling boulders and passed the flag, they noticed a cave-like entrance. They began to walk towards it when they heard a strange sound. Something was rolling their way, but they couldnt tell what it was. "Shine! Get out of the way!" Link warned. Shine was frozen in her spot. The small brown rolling thing came right for her after bouncing off the nearby wall. "Shine!" Link yelled again. Too late. The Goron hit her and Shine fell on her behind.

The Goron came out of it's ball-like form and waddled to Shine. "Goro sorry!" It said. Shine quickly crab walked away from it. "What...what are you?" Shine asked afraid. "Im a Goron, I live in Goron City over there." He pointed to the cave. Link showed no fear and approached it. "What can you tell me about this place?" Link asked. The Goron turned to him. "Few Gorons live here, all eat rocks, but Dodongo cavern blocked, so cant get rocks." Link looked at Navi, as though he were telling her 'told you so' with his eyes. Link looked back at the Goron. "Who's in charge here?" he asked. "Big Brother" said the Goron. "Thanks" said Link and he turned to Shine. "You alright?" he asked her, not seeming very conserned. She stood and brushed herself off. "Yeah." "Good." he said bluntly and headed towards the Cave. "Hey!" Shine yelled and ran up with him. 


End file.
